Alien
by Jhomeboy
Summary: A pardoy of the movie "Alien." Calvin, Hobbes, and Susie, intent on stargazing, make contact with a small creature that deposits an egg down Susie's throat. Killing Susie, the alien births and is loose. Calvin and Hobbes, with a daring plan, must stop the
1. Land From the Stars

In the street played the many kids of the neighborhood. They jumped rope and skipped and played jacks and rode their skooters as the sun started to set in the west, exactly on the street end. All that is, save one. A young boy, Calvin, was being hurriedly pushed into the house by his mother. She was dressed up nicely with lipstick and makeup and a fine dress. His father was in his best suit and tie, and his baby sitter was holding her weekend bag. None of Calvin's relatives would watch him for the three days the parents were gone, and all eyes pointed to Rosayln. She agreed.  


"Honey, we have to go. You know how the Foxes are. Honestly, though, I don't know why Roger would want to spend three days at a cheese festival." quipped Mom as she prepared her purse. 

  
"Okay, now son, while we're gone you must behave for Rosalyn, obey every rule, and never stray outside the lines...and while I'm at it, I might as well as ask you to change you're DNA so your body converts toxic waste into penicillin, but I have to at least say it. Oh, and Calvin, these are for you." Dad produced a paper bag. Calvin grabbed greedily and peered inside. "Fireworks?! WOW!" Calvin didn't notice as Dad got a playful hit from Mom. As they walked away, she hissed silently "What are you thinking?!" Dad then produced from his pocket several books of matches...the only ones that had been in the house. Mom laughed.  
  
Calvin was shoed up to bed. He watched from his room as Dusk's rosy fingers touched the edges of the horizon and the kids played on. Soon they were out, catching the many darting lights that were the fireflies. In the sky, several lights darted through the sky, falling stars. Today was one of several days that a meteor shower could be seen in Chicago, a rare event. Calvin had to get out, and he had to now.   
  
"Hobbes, tie the sheets together, we're getting out of here." Calvin grabbed his binoculars as Hobbes quickly hoisted sheets together and slung them out the window. "We can sneak into the garage and get the wagon." suggested Hobbes. "No, too noisy. We can walk."  
  
  
The twosome climbed down the sheets and through the backyard and into the woods. They were laughing and pointing at the house and Rosalyn, and started toward one of the several back fields in the woods.  
  
  
Halfway down the two mile path Calvin heard a snap from the woods. Calvin turned. "Who's there?" Another snap. Calvin jumped. "I said who's there?" From the shadows came a figure. Calvin screamed and backed up. "Geeze, don't soil yourself, it's just me." Calvin felt like a fool as he stared at the annoying girl before him in the dark. "Yeah yeah, shut up Susie." "Can I come too? I heard you going into the woods and I followed?" "Nooo..." "Is that Hobbes?!" Susie screamed gleefully and hugged the stuffed tiger. "OH, i'mcomingimcomingimcomingimcomingim-" "Alright, alright, just shut up."  
  
  
The trio marched through the woods for the last mile until they came to a clearing. In the clearing was a large field full of wheat and several rocks. Calvin sighed and looked up. Another streak of light. "Okay, I get the first half of the time with the binoculars, and Hobbes gets the second." "What?! I think I deserve it more than your smelly old tiger!" "Bite me."   
  
  
In the arguing, the two never saw the streak of light in the sky grow brighter and brighter. Calvin looked up suddenly gasped "Oh God..." The light grew and grew until it filled the valley. "Uh....run." Calvin grabbed Hobbes and ran with Susie shortly behind him.   
  
  
The valley grew a light blue tin and then turned fiery red as the meteor hit the southern side. The wheat around it was instantly incinerated as it disappeared under soild and dirt. The explosion rolled over the trees on that side and the shock wave knocked Calvin to the ground. He breathed in dirt.  
  
  
Susie got up and ran to the meteor. "Ouch!" she shouted as she neared the lip of the crater. Calvin was following right after her. Around the crater the rocks were hot and red, and several were afire in the crater. Calvin could feel his sneakers melting beneath him.   
  
  
Susie was gaping at the rock that was the main meteor. Calvin saw it too. It was about the size of a space football, with a brittle egglike structure. It looked like it was glowing and throbbing, and worst of all, it looked like it was alive. 


	2. Birth of a Monster

Disclaimer: Oopsies! Didn't add this last time. I do not own Calvin and Hobbes. There…I said…now its done.

This story was originally posted by me at the Calvin and Hobbes discussion area last year, in the summer, so excuse it if the literature is not the best you've written cuz, dammit, I am the best! Oh, puh-leaze, when you review, don't poke fun…the nice and benevolent people at the C&H DA liked it very much…flames will be used to light the biggest joint you've ever seen.

Susie approached the throbbing object, filled with apprehension. Calvin was going to stop her, and later in the future he would wish he had, but rather he stood back and waited to see what happened. With every step Susie took, the thing grew brighter. Inside, a small shape moved about and throbbed, beating like a heart.  
  
  
Calvin grabbed Hobbes and took a couple of steps back. As Susie was about to touch the object, it split open, pieces of the egglike structure breaking off like brittle glass. A powerful aroma instantly filled the field. Calvin wrinkled his nose.   
  
  
Susie peered over the side of the egg. It glowed a fluorescent green. Susie was scared, but a she wasn't in charge of her body anymore. Something else was running her body. IT was behind the wheel now.  
  
  
  
It directed Susie's hand and touched the thing that lay inside. It felt cold, but suddenly warmth swarmed itself as Susie's fingers grasped it. Its throbbing stopped and simultaneously, it unwrapped itself and attached to Susie's face. It wasn't in charge anymore as Susie began to scream.  
  
  
Calvin gaped at the thing that was attached to Susie. It looked an awful much like a hand, with extra fingers, the middle one being the tiny birdlike head, and a separate opposite middle that was an elongate tail.   
  
  
Fumbling around, Susie stumbled out of the crater and grasped for Calvin. Calvin fumbled in his pocket and revealed his Swiss Army knife. With his teeth, he pulled out the three inch blade and ran at Susie. Susie stuttered again as Calvin ripped his blade into the thing. Greenish blood, blue in the night sky, oozed from the hole and onto the blade. the knife hissed and smoked and disappeared. "Shi-" The creature's hole disappeared. Calvin took out two quarters and a nickel, placed them between his knuckles, and threw sucker-punches into the creatures. Susie's knees buckled and the creature fell off and tried to slither away. Calvin jumped and landed on the creature. It exploded like a melon.   
  
  
Calvin ran to Susie. She was on her hands, coughing up blood. "That thing...but a finger down my throat!" she sobbed through mouthfuls of blood. "C'mon, we better get to the house-" Susie stopped, buckled, and coughed. In violent coughs, blood, mucus, and puke all at once came fuming out of the tiny mouth in amazing and jaw-dropping amounts. The wheat around Calvin became stained with blood. Calvin backed away with Susie's redness on his shirt. She was screaming. Her chest started to beat up and down. As her chest exploded, the vomiting and screaming ended abruptly. Susie slumped over on her back. Sitting in the bloody hole that was a moment ago a chest sat a little pinkish creature, about six inches high. It sat in her chest like a snake. There was a single eye, but it was like a line made by a pencil, barely visible, dark and black. Its arms were tucked tightly to the chest. It twisted around in the chest, looked at Calvin and hissed. It hopped out on two elongate legs and bolted through the wheat.  
  
  
"Hobbes, we have to catch that thing!" shouted Calvin as he started to sprint through the wheat, following the bloody tracks left in the dirt. They led into the forest until the tracks spread out and the blood disappeared. "Oh God Hobbes, we have to get back to the house. Who knows what that thing is. It just KILLED SUSIE...not that I'm against that, but-" "C'mon Calvin! Rosalyn might know what to do." Calvin sighed and followed the yellow-ochre tiger through the forest.   
  
Panting and wheezing, Calvin and Hobbes trotted into the yard. "Okay, we can get in through the window-" "Hobbes, come here." Hobbes trotted up to Calvin. In the damp evening grass were huge tracks, larger than Hobbes'. The twosome ran into the front yard where they leaded. In the garage door was a large hole, part of it sizzling. The greenish blood was boiling on the side of the ripped metal, almost as if a giant facehugger creature had ripped a hole in the garage and got cut. "Quick, into the house."  
  
  
Calvin and Hobbes entered the house. Calvin went over to his dressed and pulled out his father's Swiss Army Knife he had stolen and pulled out the blade. "Okay, you get this floor, got it? I'll take the lower floor. We meet back in my room in five minutes. Shout if you find anything."  
  
  
The two split up. Calvin snuck downstairs, blade comfortably in right hand. He slipped through the living room, glancing quickly under the chair that Rosalyn sat solitarily in, not taking heed to Calvin, fortunately. Calvin then entered the kitchen. Calvin had an idea. The Swiss Army Knife couldn't handle the acid, but maybe a butcher knife could.   
  
  
Calvin opened the cutlery drawer. He took out all three butcher knives and prepared to go back out into the house, but he suddenly "had the munchies" he said to himself as he opened the fridge silently. Inside, wrapped in Saran Wrap was a sandwich. Calvin took it, unwrapped it, and took a bite. "Mmmm...ham." he whispered. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF BED?!"   
  
  
Calvin turned to find himself facing a menacing Rosalyn. She stood, hulking over Calvin. But what really scared Calvin was what was behind Roz. Hulking over Roz was a giant version of the creature he had seen in the field, except jet black, its giant maw open and drooling uncontrollably. Its claws stood out on its arms, and the large bill on its head was at least two feet long. The creature stood at a good nine feet, and it looked like a killer. Not to mention hungry.   



	3. Monster From Under the Bed

Rosalyn never felt it. She didn't suffer any pain. The creature brought its heavy appendages through her stomach and out the back. Roz never blinked or screamed or bled to death, just slumped over on the floor, nearly cut in half. Her legs and upper body were held together by a tiny slice of skin.   
  
  
Calvin screamed and picked up one of three butcher knives and thrust it into the creature's stomach. The creature screeched as the knife disappeared in a boiling mess of blood and steel. Calvin bolted, taking a look over his shoulder. The bubbling hole in the creature hissed and jet black skin started to lap over the hole, and the acidic blood stopped boiling. The creature hissed and jumped. It crashed through the ceiling and into his parents' bedroom. Calvin grabbed the last two knives and ran up the stairs in the living room.  
  
  
Hobbes roared up in the bathroom. He started to screech at the giant creature. It was hulking over him as it stared forward with its one eye, a blob of saliva dripping from its maw. While he searched through the closets in the bedroom of Calvin's parents, he watched the floor behind him explode and was replaced by the hissing creature, only at least nine feet tall, more than twelve times its last size. What had this thing eaten? Calvin? 

Hobbes bolted over the bed and into the bathroom, where he was now stuck. He could leap out the window, but what if the creature followed?  
  
  
Hobbes ripped open the mirror cabinet and took out the razors. The creature closed in, but hissed in pain as Hobbes jammed a razor into the leg. The hissing stopped and the razor disappeared. Hobbes was convinced that this creature could feel no pain, and could regenerate any body part, except for maybe the head.   
  
  
The creature stopped its chortling and started toward Hobbes again. Hobbes jumped onto the toilet and onto the back of the creature. The creature lifted an arm and brought down, but Hobbes leapt. Creature, to Hobbes, was truly an idiotic and unintelligent creature as it thrust its own arm into its back. The acidic blood started to melt the back and the arm, and Hobbes watched in awe and wonder as the arm and back were suddenly replenished.   
  
  
The creature then fell over and onto the toilet, hissing and boiling, a partly melting butcher knife sticking out of the creature's tail. In the doorway stood a panting Calvin. "Hobbes!" The creature roared and broke through the window and with a loud thud, landed on the grass. Calvin's watch read 11:03. "Hobbes! We have to get out of here! It killed Roz! Whatarewegonnado?" Both thought for a moment, of what could possibly stop the creature. "I have an idea! Come with me."   
  
  
Calvin darted into his room, grabbed the bag of fireworks, slightly angry (he discovered that Dad had taken everything that you could start a fire with. ALMOST everything.) Calvin and Hobbes darted downstairs. "Hold on, I need to grab something." Knife in hand, Calvin darted into the kitchen and to the hole in the ceiling. He tried not to notice the twisted corpse on the floor, soaking the floor in crimson blood. Metal pipes and copper wires twisted from the opening. Calvin grabbed a chair and propped it below the hole, reached up, and broke off a small steel pipe about a foot long. One end was twisted horribly. "Okay, let's go get the wagon."  
  
  
"Are you going to tell me your 'big idea' yet?" "Hold on, in a moment." Calvin brought the wagon out of the large gaping hole in the garage. The acid had stopped boiling. Calvin figured it was strong, but not TOO strong. Calvin loaded up the knife, pipe, and fireworks. "Okay, let's-" Calvin was cut off by the sudden and bone-chilling roar of Hobbes. Calvin looked to see Hobbes on the ground, his stomach hard in the night grass. On top of him was a large, certain nine foot tall creature.  
  
  
Hobbes felt his lungs collapsing. He knew he would not come from this alive. The creature's head was just above his, drooling and giving off a foul odor. The creature opened its maw and brought down and Hobbes closed his eyes tight. Suddenly, the immense weight was off of him and his screaming was replaced by the creature's. Hobbes looked back. Pinned to a tree was the creature, a large butcher knife sticking in its chest. It roared and the knife was sizzling. He was starting to peel himself off. "Hobbes, let's go!" Hobbes jumped and pushed the wagon through the moist grass and onto the path.   
  
  
The creature was starting to bare down on them, and, whether with purpose or coincidentally, the crickets had all stopped their evening music. Hobbes leapt into the wagon and noticed that the butcher knife was missing. He felt the wagon twisting and turning in the path, but they were not familiar twists. They were knew, a knew path.  
  
  
The first leg of the path was familiar. Calvin knew it by heart, and could do it with his eyes closed, or in this case, at eleven o clock at night. But when he got to his newly discovered path, he was grateful for the fireflies. In the darkness, they little lights provided enough light for Calvin to maneuver the wagon properly. He had been down here only once, and that was not enough to remember the entire path. Also in the dim lights he noticed the creature was still bearing down on him.  
  
  
Hobbes did not know it, but coming up was a large cliff, one that led to one of the many lights that cut through the face of the forest. Calvin followed the lights carefully until he came up to the ledge. With a quick ninety degree turn, the wagon lurched left. Hobbes was almost thrown off, and he could feel the creature swish past and, hopefully, over the cliffside, but that was not Calvin's idea.  
  
  
Calvin followed the ledge carefully, trying to remember where he had made the kicker. The kicker was the reason he had found the place he was taking Hobbes and the creature now. The kicker was really only some rocks propping up a board like a ramp covered in dirt.   
  
  
When it finally came up, Calvin swerved away a little bit, then turned more into the opposite direction, toward the ledge. Hobbes closed his eyes as the wagon hit the kicker. The roaring of the creature that had began chase again started to fade.  
  
  
It was silent for a moment, and Hobbes decided to open his eyes. When he did, he noticed he was spaced away from everything. When he looked down, he expected to see grass and dirt. Except now below him, about two hundred feet down, was the distant river, with many rocks, many sharp and large, and the ones that would impale him if Calvin did not make this jump, which he had better. Hobbes closed his eyes again. 


	4. Teetering on the Edge

As the stars' bright rays of light hit the Earth, illuminating it with an eerie glow, a certain wagon, with many bangs and scratches along the side that has many stories to tell, carries a young boy of 6 and his yellow ochre tiger across a seventy-five foot gap, two hundred feet over a river that glistened in the silvery light of the moon. Hobbes took in air in violent gasps, watching the creature back on the ledge he had just left, cursing at him.   
  
  
Calvin realized the horrid truth: he hadn't given the wagon enough speed. He was bringing it in low, too low for them to make it. He would have to lessen the weight somehow, but there was no way. He and Hobbes would have to take the heat for this one. It didn't matter, they were getting away from their hissing death behind them.  
  
  
Hobbes grit his teeth as his butt seared with stars and pain as the wagon hit the ground. He felt the wagon slow as it teetered over the edge of the cliff. His side was over the water, and Calvin's side was on land, and the equilibrium force was unbalanced, and Hobbes was about to take them both down into the creeping silver snake of the river.  
  
  
Creature watched the strange beings with interest. He was dying for a taste of one of them, and wished he had when he had had the chance back at the house. That female he had killed would have been tasty, but the smaller male had hurt him. But now, he would pay, and with his life. Creature bent his knees, his elongate jet black tail swishing in the night, and leapt up and over the river. He sailed, aerodynamically, over the glistening snake below him, claws outstretched. The being's strange vehicle was teetering over the side, and that would be a perfect set up for him. Creature licked his lips.   
  
  
Hobbes closed his eyes again as he heard rocks tumble behind him. Conspicuously, the creature was below him. Hobbes turned to stare into the infinite maw of the creature. It lifted a large appendage and smacked the wagon. The wagon went flying into the tree line that bordered the ledge. Calvin fell from his perch in the wagon, his sight filled with colored stars. There was a color he saw, but did not know. When he came to, he would remember that the color had told him his name, but Calvin couldn't remember what it was.   
  
  
Staggering, Hobbes lifted from the wreck of the wagon. Calvin was back in the wagon, digging for the pipe and the fireworks. Finally, his searching was granted as he pulled the brown bag from its spot in the wreckage. "Hobbes, retreat." Calvin ran to the ledge and looked down. The creature was no where in sight. He scanned the river in vain, searching quickly, in hope, that the creature had fallen and drowned, but no signs were visible. Calvin turned and stared into the single fiery eye of the creature. It was full of darkness and evil, and a dash of contempt and hunger. Not just hunger for Calvin and his tiger, but rather a hunger for power. If the creature could handle being stabbed repeatedly, it certainly could handle taking on gun fire. Calvin tried to make a sound, but the creature made it for him as it reared up and brought its large gullet down to Calvin. 

Calvin had time only to scream, and even that was short.


	5. Death by Fire

Calvin prepared for the blow. He expected pain from his imminent and gory death, searing pain, but none came. He looked into what he expected to be the beast's gullet, but rather into empty space. The creature was trashing about at his back, tearing up flesh and allowing large bubbling amounts of acidic blood burn his skin. Ripping into the back was a yellow-ochre blur that moved about and about. The blur shouted "Calvin, get the stuff and move through the tree line.   
  
  
Calvin got up, paper bag in hand, and ran for the trees. As he passed a large elm tree, the yellow-ochre blur slammed against the tree, a loud crackling sound emitting from a rib. "Sonuva-" before Hobbes could finish his sentence in his hoarse voice, the creature came charging at Hobbes. Calvin ran to the wagon wreck, grabbed the broken steering stick, and ran at the creature.   
  
  
The creature, hulking over Hobbes, suddenly felt great searing pain in his left thigh. He looked to see a boiling piece of black steel sticking out of the fleshy side. Greenish blood sizzled out. Creature roared and moved back to his cornered prize, except, it was gone now.  
  
  
Calvin and Hobbes crossed the treeline and into the open wheat meadow. A large flint stone marked the eastern side, which was between the field and the treeline in which they had just left. Hobbes was kind of disappointed to find that there was no shelter to be found. But Calvin knew better. Further out in the field was a small refinery, about a hundred feet long and fifty feet wide. It provided the entire neighborhood with gas for burners and fireplaces. The refinery consisted of large tanks, dozens of pipes and gauges, and manual repair systems, which hadn't been used in a year.   
  
  
Calvin had discovered this hidden meadow one day while cruising through the forest, exploring a new river that had cut the face of the forest. That was about a year ago, when the river was wider and deeper, by about four feet, putting it at a good six feet of water, dirt, and turtles. He had accidentally gone of the ledge of the cliff and down the two hundred feet, spilling into the river. He pulled out the wagon, a wet soggy mess. After coughing up water and pulling a crawdad from the wagon's ruts, he found he was on the opposite side of the ledge, on the narrow shore of the river. The cliff on his side wasn't too steep at spots, and decided to explore. At the top, he found the treeline and the flint stone that guarded it. Past there was the large steel refinery in which he was now taking Hobbes. He spent two hours, playing and searching around the field, before he remembered he had to get home. He climbed down the slope and, with the wagon, swam across the river.   
  
  
Creature waited until his cuts and abrasions healed, then headed into the forest. He scampered over the flint stone and roared. In the dim light he could see his prey, tearing away in a hurry. _Why bother_, he thought. _You're only going to get eaten._ Creature then leaped down and pursued.   
  
  
Calvin came to a panting rest, and turned to Hobbes. "Okay, this is where we begin in our plan. I want you to keep running forward, got it? No matter what you do, keep running." "but-" Before Hobbes could object to his friend, Calvin broke off in the opposite direction.  
  
  
Creature noticed rustling in the wheat nest to him, but before he could investigate, his sight caught hold of the taller creature. Creature licked its lips and started after it, never minding the wheat that swayed next to him in the windless night.   
  
  
Calvin emerged out of the wheat and at the flint rock and climbed up. He peered in the dim light. Just barely he could see Hobbes, the creature shortly behind him. Calvin shouted out "Hobbes! Stop!" Hobbes, frantically, obeyed his friend, although he was scared of the creature.   
  
  
Calvin produced a firework from his bag and the steel pipe. Making sure the wind was dead and the gas refinery was in sight, Calvin brought the steel bar up and down onto the stone. Like tiny stars of brilliant gas millions of miles away, sparks erupted from the stone, each with its fiery destination. Calvin jammed the firework into the sea of sparks. Several sank deep into the fine twine of the explosive, and the bottom was alit.   
  
  
Hobbes was under the creature's maw, the drool falling on him. The creature reared up...and was gone. Hobbes looked up. The creature was following a streak of sparks that was leading away from him and Calvin.   
  
  
Creature was truly stupid, he was, but he had a purpose. His Queen, mother, and mentor had sent him here. He was a special troop, one of two hundred to scour planets all over the galaxy. Earth was one of many that contained life. Currently, the Earth brother Mars were being scoured by Creature's brother, searching for the tiny spider-like Covinks. His stupid ness now shone brightly as the streaking bright object took him in. Creature took off after the object. He sprinted, almost alongside it. He was attracted to this light, and wanted it. He swiped at it an missed. As he approached a large steel pipe object, the swift smell of gas overtook his olfactory sense. Then he realized that it was over. He stopped, slightly depressed he didn't get his prize that he had just worked to hard to get, and raised as high as he could, like a human. He stood up straight, opened his mouth and allowed his second jaw to pop out. The tiny teeth bristled as a chill ran down his spine. He raised his arms and brought them over this tongue mouth and out, as a salute to his Queen. As the firework hit the jungle of pipes, he smiled slightly.   
  
  
Squinting, Calvin watched the large mushroom fire arise into the air. The fiery cloud extended up and at the base it started to widen, engulfing the creature, its arms outstretched. As the creature was engulfed and its skin was ripped from its body, the wheat alit on fire. Hobbes was watching in awestruck horror. He did not realize that he was in the fallout area. Reluctantly, he turned and bolted toward the stone.   
  
  
The explosion died off, and the fiery wheat quivered. Calvin watched the shock wave become visible as dust kicked up. His hair was swished back as the sound and superheated air pushed him back a step. he had done it. He killed the threat to Earth, although he did not know how great the risk was.   
  
  
After Hobbes finally caught up with Calvin, the fire had died down some, but a large flame billowed from the refinery, turning the air smoky. 

"Well Hobbes, you played well as live bait." 

"Live bait?"

"Yes. Now, what say we turn in and get going? Eh?" 

Hobbes thought about, and agreed. 

"Because we're walking back, think we should spend the time thinking off a good excuse of why the meadow is burning, Rosalyn and Susie are both dead, and there are holes in the garage and from the kitchen to your parents room?" 

Calvin passed through the treeline. "Sure. How about something with aliens?" 

Hobbes laughed. "And I'm sure they'll buy that." 

"They better."

The two laughed with each other, the way the best of friends commonly do. They laughed as they took in the stench of gas and burnt flesh, laughed that they had just killed the threat to Earth…

…at least so they thought. One hundred and twenty six miles over their heads, a large craft orbited, cloaked from regular human radar. Satellites blinked and buzzed and passed by every now and then, and always they would go through exactly three minutes of static. Aboard that craft, in the Royal Helm, in the front, stormed the Queen. Her son, one of her favorite sons, had just been killed. On the bubble screen before her, she watched the murderers, laughing it up. Queen made a vow to herself. She would kill the humans for laughing at the expense of her son. 

Or die trying. 

__

End 

**cue ominous music, thus giving the effect of an upcoming sequel** 


End file.
